Hangin' In
by missmufasa
Summary: You alright?" Joe asked. "Yeah, hangin' in."
1. Chapter 1

_"knock knock"_

" Come in!" Bailey yelled as she threw her bonoculers onto her dresser.

" Haha yeah I saw that, what are you spying on the neighbors _again_?"

" Hey Kat!" Bailey yelped. " Haha try the _new_ neighbors."

" Ugh new neighbors again?" Kat sighed taking a seat on Bailey's bed. " Thats the third time this month, I'm starting to think the house is haunted or something!"

Bailey chuckled. " I wouldn't be surprised." Bailey was now stairing out the window and down at her new neighbors un-loading the huge moving truck. " But I get the feeling something is way different with these people."

" How so?" Kat asked as she fliped threw a random Vogue magazine.

" Well usually when people move in next door they dont have a _huge_ body guard!"

" What!" Kat screamed as she lunged towards the window. " Oh. My. Gosh. Bailey! Do you know who your new neighbors are?"

" Umm very important people?"

" No stupid well yeah but take a good look outside!"

" Kat I dont see anyone but a curly headed -" Bailey froze. No it couldnt be it cant be thats impossible! " Kat is that who I think it is?"

" Bailey Ann Bosworth your new neighbors are the _Jonas Brothers_!"

" Oh. My. God! Kat!"

Hmmm maybe being forced to relocate to Los Angeles for her dads work wasnt going to be so bad after all.

" Hey Kat toss me that Bop magazine."

" Bailey are you serious you still subscribe to this? Your 18 years old."

"And? Kat come on this magazine keeps me in the loop! And you know how I have to be in the loop!" Bailey said as she fliped threw the magazine and stopped once she found the page that she was looking for. " Oh my gosh I cant believe I didnt see it before!"

" What?"

" Kat look at this picture."

" Wow thats a nice house. Whats your point exactly?" Kat looked confused.

" Look at the house next door."

" Oh my gosh! It is them!"

The article was about how the Jonas family finally decided to move to California after about 2 or 3 years of working on albums and stuff in New Jersey. It just got to hard so they decided that moving to California would be best. Specifically right next to Bailey's house. Then there was a picture of the house next door and it happened to be the house that the Jonas' were going to be living in.

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

" Oh my gosh you dont think." Kat asked with wide eyes and a grin playing on her lips. She ran to Bailey's window. " Umm Bailey it looks like you have company."


	2. Chapter 2

" Oh no! Kat h-how do I look? Do I-I look ok? I mean I dont want to give them a bad first impression. A-Are you sure I look-"

" Bailey you look fine now come and lets not keep the hotties waiting any longer!"

On her way to the front door Bailey being her clumsy self slide down the stairs.

" Owww!"

" Bailey are you ok?"

" Yeah just help me up Kat."

" Oh right yeah sorry."

" Oh gosh Kat it is them" Bailey wispered as she looked out the front window and there stood Joe and Kevin Jonas, looking oh so very cute.

" What do I do?", Bailey looked at Kat.

" Here I'll help." Kat ran to the door and threw it open.

" Hi I'm Kevin. Umm we came over to say hey umm are you ok?" Kevin asked Bailey who was rubbing her back.

" Uhh yeah I umm kinda fell down the stairs." Bailey's face turned bright red.

" Oh are you sure your ok? See Joe I told you, you weren't the only clumsy person in California." Kevin turned to see a shy Joe. " Hey dude are you ok? Haha you are never this quiet." Joe kept his eyes glued to Bailey. " Joe! Earth to Joe!"

" Oh sorry umm hi I'm Joe." Joe was sairing at Bailey. Even though she was only wearing an old Ed hardy t-shirt and dark denim skinny jeans Joe thought she had the most amazing long blond hair and the most captivating blue eyes that he has ever seen.

" Hey Im Bailey, Bailey Bosworth and this is Kat. Bailey motioned for them to come in.

" Kat?" Kevin asked sort of confused. While Joe went right back to staring at Bailey.

" Well my name is Kathrine but it never really stuck so Bailey here called me Kat and I've been called that ever since." Kat proudly explained.

" Oh gotcha. So Bailey did you say your last name was Bosworth?" Kevin asked.

" Umm yeah. Why?"

" Just wondering. So are you related to Kate Bosworth? Again just wondering." Kevin sounded really interested.

" Haha yeah shes my aunt. On my dads side. I love her. The best part is she gives the most amazing gifts." Bailey laughed at her own joke.

" Haha thats really cool." Kevin's voice was sincere.

" Yeah."

" Wow you have a really nice house." Kevin said as he was looking at pictures on the wall.

" Thanks yeah my dad is a neat freak sometimes and he insists on putting all his awards on the wall." Bailey chuckled at the fact that her dad put every award he ever won on the one specific wall.

" Your dads awards?" Joe finally spoke.

" Ahh he speaks. Haha yeah I guess my dad is some big Hollywood movie producer or something." Bailey again chuckled.

" No way that is awesome!" Kevin nearly screamed.

" Yeah both me and Kat lived in New York she moved here 6 years ago and once my dad decided New York was boring him he wanted to move here and surprise surprise we moved in right next to Kat."

" Yeah our dads are like bff's they cant live without each other. Haha there such girls." Kat explained mater of factly.

" Thats funny." Kevin smiled his award winning smile.

_I love you _

_You love me_

_Were a big happy family-_

Joe's phone went off. " Im gonna kill Nick! What do you want fro bro? Ok yeah sure what ever." He hung up and looked really embarassed." Um Kevin we have to like go mom wants us to finish un-packing and crap."

" Alright well I guess that we will see you around." Kevin said as he wraped his arms around Bailey and giving her an award winning hug. Man he was awesome at those too. Then he moved on to Kat.

" Bye guys." Joe said with a little wave.

" What no hug? Is Mr. Joe Jonas to good for a hug?" Bailey giggled.

" Right." Joe hardly said as he wraped his arms around Bailey. Instantley sparks were flying like it was fourth of July. Even though it was only a hug. " Umm sorry." Joe then ran out the door.

" Umm yeah bye guys." Kevin looked a little tense.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Bailey shut the door she tryed to run upstairs but Kat was not having any part in that.

" Oh no you don't. Bailey what was that?"

" Kat darling I have no idea what you are talking about." Bailey tryed to ignore all the questions she knew were coming.

" Bailey come on I know you, something just happened. Me and Kevin saw it so dont try to deny it."

" Kat really I have no idea what you are talking about." Kat just gave her a look, but not any look the look that could make Bailey spill her guts out all over the floor. " Oh come on Kat not the look. Ok fine I honestly dont even know what happened. We hugged and Kat I thought the house was going to burn down fron all the sparks that were flying. And I mean I know that sounds cliche' but what do you think it means cause I dont know if he felt the same but-"

" Bailey! Come on the boy didnt take his eyes off of you the whole time they were here, right after you hugged he just took off, I'm thinking he felt something."

" Kat you sound like Dr. Phil. But anyway what do you think that means?"

" Bailey I think that someones _in love_" Kat said in a lovey dovey sing song voice.

" Kat come on I just met the guy he said like 2 words to me. How can that be love?"

" Ok whatever you say. Anyway lets go get some pizza im starved!" Bailey knew that Kat wasnt nearly ready to drop the subject but she was glad it was done for now. Bailey also knew that it would be awhile before Joe would be off her mind.

Kevins P.O.V

" Dude what was that back there?" Kevin asked Joe just as they entered their new house.

" Kevin man I dont want to talk about it."

" Ok so just listen. Joe I have never ever seen you act like that before. You are never quiet around the opposite sex. I mean Joe you never took your eyes off of Bailey the whole time we were over there, and when you hugged I mean I could see the sparks flying. Joe what is going on with you?"

" I-I I dont know. I mean she is so beautiful thats why I was stairing and when we hugged it was like I dont know it just felt right and I dont know if she felt the way I did but man I dont even know the girl and I think I'm already falling for her."

" See that wasnt so hard was it. Bro I think your absolutley right. But you might want to get to know her first dont blow it alright. I mean I can already tell you like her a lot because you called her beautiful and not hot like you call all the other girls you surround yourself with. So take it slow. I can tell she is already changing you for the better."

" Yeah. So anyway do you want to go get something to eat I have a sudden urge to ditch this place and take a look around town."

" Yeah lets go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Bailey's P.O.V

---------------------

" Bailey, Bailey! Are you even listening to me?" Kat nearly screamed at me. I mean I guess it could be cause I havent payed attention to her at all during lunch, but hey I have a lot on my mind.

" What oh yeah umm sorry what were you saying?"

" Well I was saying how we need to go shopping because you look really out of it. But I dont know maybe we should just go back hom-"

" Yeah! Shopping that will definatley make me feel better! Lets go!" I yelped as we made a mad dash to the door after leaving some money on our table.

______________________________________________________________________

" Alright so where do you want to go next? Theres Aeropostale, American Eagle, hmmm Pac Sun, Zumies." Kat asked as me as we walked around the empy mall. " Oh and forever 21 lets go there!"

" Haha yeah I was thinking that!"

Kat and I practicly ran to Forever 21 which happens to be Kat's favorite store.

" Oh Bailey I like that you should definatly get that!"

" Really you dont think its to weird?" I asked holding up the white v neck shirt that had little anchors all over it.

" No I like it and if you dont get I will."

" Haha fine lets go. I'm in the dyer need of a smoothie!"

______________________________________________________________________

Kevin's P.O.V

" Joe that is your 5th smoothie are you sure your ok? Ever since we've got to the mall you've been all distant. I mean its the first time that we've been to a mall in a long time without Big Rob with us. I mean that man brings the attention to us. Anyway Its like you have a lot on your mind. Are you sure you dont want to talk about it?" Man I think I've been watching to much Dr. Phil, but hey I have to try and help my brother.

" Kevin really I'm fine I just like smoothies ok? Plus this discuise is killing me!"

" Joe its only a hat and sunglasses. Relax. You know what I think we should go to the music store I think that would help you feel better." Man I sure hope it would I hate seeing Joe like this.

" Yeah but I dont understand why we have to wear them I mean no one is even here I mean the place is like dead." Yeah I guess Joe had a point.

" Alright fine we can take them off but if we get mobbed I'm blaming it all on you."

" Alright Mr. Blame lets go to that music store now. I need me some tunes!" Gosh Joe Coul be such an idiot sometimes.

______________________________________________________________________

Bailey's P.O.V

------------------

" Kat that is like the stupidest song in the world." I mean a song about wanting candy come on!

" Bailey you did not just call Aaron Carter stupid!"

" No I called his song stupid theres a difference." Hey there is.

" Kat we've been in this music store for like an hour can we please go?" Whining always got Kat to crack.

" Umm yeah sure....Or maybe we could stay."

" What why?" Crap my plan was failing. Kat pointed at the door. So what do I do I turn around to see the most gorgeous man in the world walking in. Our eyes met. Crap there was no escaping now.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS OR BIG ROB!!

______________________________________________________________

"Joe, Kevin hey!," Kat greeted the boys, much to Bailey's dismay. "Fancy seeing you guys here, and without a body guard.......or any kind of disguise."

"Ok Ok Kat you caught us! We needed a break from un-packing and the mall sounded like a great place to fufill that break time. And we didn't want to bring Big Rob because have you seen that man? He brings the attention to us. And we DID have disguises on but have you looked around, this place is DEAD!" Kevin reported to Kat as if he was in trouble or something. See Kat really can make a person spill their guts!

"Whoa Kevin! I was just kidding. But thanks for that wonderfull explanation! You might need to use that when you guys get home."

Joe and Bailey stayed silent once again, neither wanting to say anything which would lead into a big fiasco.

"Miss Kat would you like to accompany me to the book store?" Kevin asked a few seconds later, trying to break the akward silence, in his horrible fake british accent.

"Why yes that would be quite lovely Mr. Kevin." Kat responded in an equally horrible british accent.

"What? What about us?" Joe asked, clearly not wanting to be alone with Bailey.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find something fun to do. Besides I know for a fact you two have A LOT to talk about." Kat said.

"_Kat_...." Bailey whined.

"Have fun kids and dont do anything I wouldn't do." Kevin joked, as he linked arms with Kat and strolled off leaving Joe and Bailey alone.

"Ummm what do you want to do?" Bailey asked trying to make the first move into a conversation. Joe stayed silent looking anywhere but at Bailey. "Ok well if you arent going to talk to me or look at me then I'm just going to go.......anywhere but here."

"Wait Bailey." Joe spoke after her.

"What Joe? Obviously you have issues with me so I'm just going to iliminate those issues out of your life by iliminating me from your life. So bye."

Joe watched Bailey walk away knowing that he might have just lost the one thing in life he wanted most, the one thing he needed, the one he may even love.


End file.
